cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dice
} |image1= KingTheDice.jpg|Cutscene King Dice's intro.png|Base KingDiceIcon.png|Final Phase |caption1 = King Dice in his purple tuxedo |hitpoints = 600/750 |location = Die House Inkwell Hell |affiliation = Manager of The Devil's Casino |moveset = Cards |minions = Tipsy Troop Chips Bettigan Mr. Wheezy Pip and Dot Hopus Pocus Phear Lap Pirouletta Mangosteen Mr. Chimes |parry = Hearts Cards The Dice On The Board |level = All Bets Are Off! |gender = Male |phases = Determined by player(s) (minimum of 4) (maximum of 10) |role = Manager of Inkwell Hell Casino The Devil's Right-Hand Man Secondary Antagonist |designers = Joseph Coleman |animators = Joseph Coleman }} King Dice is the right-hand man of The Devil and the secondary antagonist of Cuphead. He also serves as a gatekeeper between overworlds, only allowing Cuphead and Mugman to pass when they turn in every contract to him. King Dice is seen in the stage All Bets Are Off!. Instead of fighting him right away, a minimum of three mini bosses must be defeated to battle King Dice himself. Description Appearance King Dice is a tall humanoid being with a dice head, with each side of his head being a number that would be on a dice, with the "One" side acting as his face (the dot being his nose). He wears white gloves, purple shoes, and a purple tuxedo with a purple bowtie. He also appears to have a mustache and green eyes that he shows whenever he acts serious in a wicked manner. He is capable of moving his gloved "hands" in such a manner that they act like independent beings. Personality King Dice is an extremely sleazy, deceitful, untrustworthy, and manipulative individual. While normally relaxed and cheerful in a sadistic way, he can be extremely cruel if he wants to be, as shown when he punishes Mr. Wheezy by crushing him under his shoe for losing to Cuphead and Mugman. He also takes his own bets very seriously, going as far as to kill the brothers when they succeed in getting all of the soul contracts after he made a bet that they would fail their mission. Granted, given who his boss is, the stakes were likely to be extremely high themselves. Very arrogant and overconfident in himself, King Dice believes that no one is allowed to mess with him and that he can easily triumph over anyone who tries to, which ultimately leads to his defeat. Due to his nature, he is disliked by many of Inkwell Isle's residents, including The Devil who secretly views him as useless and is proud that the brothers managed to defeat him. Story For an unknown amount of time, King Dice has served as the immoral manager of the Devil's casino. He first appears when Cuphead and Mugman are on a gambling streak at Craps, commenting that they seemingly can't lose. He then bows and smirks as The Devil enters the scene and offers a bet on their souls. After the brothers are put into debt, King Dice is sent to make sure they complete the deal by blocking the passage to the other areas of Inkwell Isle. Once Cuphead and Mugman collect all of the soul contracts in Inkwell Isle 2 and pass the second Die House, King Dice and The Devil have a conversation regarding their success. While admitting that the brothers are doing a good job, King Dice states that he believes that they are up to something, although The Devil assures him that, if they try anything, he'll be ready for them. After Cuphead and Mugman collect the final contracts, King Dice confronts them at the Devil's Casino. Initially complimenting them for successfully completing the deal, he then angrily states that their success has caused him to lose a bet, and that they are going to play a "game" before seeing The Devil. King Dice is nowhere to be seen after his defeat. Passage dialogue King Dice has certain dialogue in each section of Inkwell Isle if the player speaks to him, depending on whether the contracts of every boss have been collected or not. Inkwell Isle One = Bosses not defeated (First time) :"Well, look what the cat dragged in. You think you're just gonna ankle on over to the next isle? Well that ain't how it works, genius. You ain't goin' nowhere 'til you finish up here! That means givin' them debtors their medicine. All of 'em! Now scram!" '' Bosses not defeated (Second time) :"What're you doin' back here, wheat? I told ya, take care of them debtors. If you've got what it takes, that is, ha! Awright, enough bumpin' gums. Take a powder." '' All bosses defeated :"Well, ain't that a pip! Looks like you really put the kibosh on them debtors. You can head on over to the next isle. Plenty more marks for you to lean on there!" '' |-| Inkwell Isle Two = Bosses not defeated :"Hold it right there, wheat! You ain't leaving 'til you put the screw to them debtors...all of 'em! Ya get me? Good. Now scram!" '' All bosses defeated :"Looks like I mighta underestimated ya, cupface. You gave it to them debtors but good! Go on over to the next island. Lotsa fun times waitin' for ya there! Ha ha ha!" '' |-| Inkwell Isle Three = Bosses not defeated :"Hold it right there, you! You mighta busted up some of them deadbeats, but you don't have all their soul contracts! You ain't seein' the big cheese 'til you got those contracts in your grubby little mitts...all of them!!" '' All bosses defeated :"Well, lookee here! You actually pulled it off...but you made me lose a bet!! And for that, you ain't seein' the boss just yet. We're gonna play a little game first!" '' Battle Intro Before the battle, King Dice pops up from behind the board game whilst laughing sinisterly, and his head flies off the screen before falling back into place. Board Game In order to fight King Dice, the player must play and finish the board game provided by King Dice himself by parrying the dice with 1, 2 and 3 numbered on them. There are 15 spaces in total, counting the START and FIN space: *SAFE: There are 3 spaces of this kind and they spare the players from fighting the bosses. Landing on this space will cause King Dice to snicker evilly. *MINI-BOSSES: The spaces numbered 1 through 9 are the spaces in which each of the mini-bosses are fought should the player land on them. Unlike prior fights where mini-bosses are fought at random (such as Baroness Von Bon Bon's subjects), each of King Dice's henchmen are fixed to each numbered space as follows: **1: Tipsy Troop **2: Chips Bettigan **3: Mr. Wheezy **4: Pip and Dot **5: Hopus Pocus **6: Phear Lap **7: Pirouletta **8: Mangosteen **9: Mr. Chimes *START OVER: If players land on this space, King Dice will laugh as they are helplessly sent back to the start, having to play the board game again. Any mini boss that was previously fought will not appear again if the player lands on their space. *FIN: The last space on the board. If players hit this space, they then proceed to the King Dice fight. When landing on the mini boss space, King Dice will wink before swallowing the camera, starting a loading screen and taking the player to fight the mini boss(es) corresponding with the space. If the player is defeated at any of the mini boss fights, they will be forced to start over from the beginning. Main fight When reaching the finish line, the real battle commences with King Dice closing in on the player. He only has one known attack. By using his hand, which moves like a person, he sends out a row of cards (12 to be exact, with 3 cards (specifically the hearts) that can be parried) which march towards the player while he is laughing evilly. This attack is unavoidable without parrying; the player will need to bounce atop the pink heart cards until the stampede ends. Parrying these hearts does not count towards the parry total, but does fill the super meter, even though it will be less than regular parryable objects. In expert mode, he produces a much longer string of cards. This makes it harder to parry consistently, but also builds the super meter faster. Once he has taken enough damage, King Dice is defeated. In his knockout animation, he suddenly appears terribly beaten with his tuxedo damaged, his head cracked and chipped, and both his gloves begging in defeat. Sounds Die House Die House is a song sung by King Dice himself, whose voice is provided by Alana Bridgewater. It can be heard inside The Die House. Audio Lyrics :I'm Mr. King Dice, I'm the gamest in the land. :I never play nice, I'm the Devil's right hand man! :I can't let you pass, 'cause you ain't done everything. :Bring me those contracts, c'mon, bring 'em to the King! :If you haven't finished your task, haven't worked assiduously, :No, I cannot let you pass, don't you mess with me! :Don't mess with King Dice. :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me. :(Don't mess with him!) :Don't mess with King Dice. :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me! :I'm Mr. King Dice, heed just what I say. :The Devil has his price, and I'll make sure you pay! :I don't have time to mess 'round, and I hope you will agree. :Bring me those contracts, pronto! Don't you mess with me! :Don't mess with King Dice! :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me! :(Don't mess with him!) :Don't mess with King Dice! :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me! Gallery king dice in the house.gif|King Dice blocking the way in the Die House. GOODBYE.gif|King Dice disappearing into his hi-de-hole. king dice advice.png|King Dice's response to the player defeating a boss on the Simple difficulty. idk naming stuff is hard.png|King Dice starting to get fishy about Cuphead and Mugman. king dice stops the player.png|King Dice stopping the player if they haven't collected all of the soul contracts in Inkwell Isle Three. kingdicenowscram.jpg|King Dice gets in Cuphead's face to show how serious he is. playalittlegamefirst.jpg|King Dice before the battle. Cuphead king dice sprite.png|''Die House sprite Boss-battle-kingdice-attackright (13).png|''All Bets Are Off sprite'' Boss-battle-kingdice-clubcards (15).png|''Clubs Card'' Boss-battle-kingdice-diamondcards (15).png|''Diamonds Card'' Boss-battle-kingdice-heartcards (15).png|''Hearts Card'' Boss-battle-kingdice-spadecards (15).png|''Spades Card'' King Dice Reminder.png|''King Dice Quote Box Sprite, used only in the event that a boss is defeated on simple difficulty'' Trivia *The mini boss fights in the board game are references to casino aspects as well as overall gambling. For example, Chips Bettigan is a casino stack. **Also doubles as a reference to Gunstar Heroes, where Red and Blue are forced to traverse a board full of minibosses before they can fight the owner of the Dice Palace: Black. *King Dice's design is heavily based on Cab Calloway, a famous American jazz singer who notably appeared in three Betty Boop cartoons with his songs: Minnie the Moocher, Snow-White, and The Old Man of the Mountain. His role as an antagonist might reference how Calloway voiced the villains in two of these films (the Walrus in Minnie the Moocher ''and the titular Old Man in ''The Old Man of the Mountain). *As an added reference, if the player is defeated by King Dice in his boss battle, he says "Hi-de-ho", a phrase commonly associated with Cab Calloway. **"Hi De Ho!" is also visible on Studio MDHR's Twitter page. **”When his gloves walk in his boss fight, they move like characters that were rotoscoped versions of himself, like Koko the Clown and Ghost Walrus. *King Dice's singing voice is also similar to that of Louis Armstrong, another famous American jazz player. *King Dice's gloves sport three darts each, but when walloping him, they have two pairs of buttons instead. *King Dice seems to be a foil character for both Cuphead and Mugman, as while all three of them are cartoonish humanoids that are into gambling, Cuphead and Mugman act more innocent and wear simple clothes while King Dice acts more arrogant and wears a tuxedo. *In his song, King Dice refers to himself as Mr. King Dice, which is interesting because the only two characters to be referred to as "Mr." in-game are Mr. Wheezy and Mr. Chimes, two of his underlings who can be fought in his casino. **The name King may not be his calling, but actually his first name: "King" may reference his role in the game. * In the last phase of King Dice's boss fight, his eye color is shown to be green as he laughs wickedly. This is likely a shot for shot reference to the Coachman's smile and evil laugh in Pinocchio. Their eye colors are almost the same, and both have an identical white glimmer cutting to the center pupil. *King Dice (along with The Devil) cannot be fought in Simple difficulty; only on Regular and Expert. *However, using cheats and mods, his stage can be played on simple. None of the enemies will attack and will just stand still. But, it is impossible to beat it like this as Phear Lap, Hopus Pocus, And King Dice can't be hurt. *Pip And Dot can't be hurt normally either, but using cheats and mods, you can obtain the scrapped weapon "Ark". Using this weapon, you can hurt Pip And Dot. *It is possible to stand behind King Dice's hand while he is attacking in the final phase. This will allow the player not get hit. *There is a bug where he freezes, rendering him completely vulnerable and making the fight easier. *Depending on the player's actions, King Dice has the most phases in the game and the third to have individual characters in each phase. King Dice and his minions total 10 phases in all which is twice the amount than Djimmi the Great who has 5 phases. *King Dice's game over quote mentions loaded dice, a type of dice that's weighted to roll high numbers and is used to cheat in gambling. *The walking cards that King Dice summons along with his living gloved hands resemble the anthropomorphic cards and gloves featured in the Mickey Mouse cartoon Thru the Mirror. ru:Король Дайс Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Hell